Bill
Bill & Ted are a duo that consists of Bill S. Preston and Ted "Theodore" Logan that battled Lewis & Clark in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. They were portrayed by EpicLLOYD and Nice Peter, respectively. Information on the rappers Bill S. Preston, Esq. and Ted "Theodore" Logan are the two protagonists of the 1989 comedy film, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, as well as its 1991 sequel, Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey, and other spin-off media. Bill and Ted are played by Alex Winter and Keanu Reeves, respectively. Bill and Ted are students at San Dimas High School. They are friends who form a rock band called Wyld Stallyns (pronounced "Wild Stallions") and are known for saying "Excellent!" and "Party on, dudes!", followed by an air guitar performance (with a sound effect of real electric guitars). After school, Bill and Ted are told by their history teacher, Mr. Ryan, that if they don't pass their history finals, they both will fail the class; Ted's father, Captain Logan, tells him that should he fail history, he would have to go to Oates Military Academy in Alaska, breaking up the band. Later that night at the Circle K, they receive a time-traveling phone booth from a man from the future named Rufus, and later meet their future selves. They are told to go through time to help aid their information for their final presentation. Along their travels they also meet Napoleon Bonaparte, Billy the Kid, Socrates, Sigmund Freud, Joan of Arc, Genghis Khan, Beethoven, and Abraham Lincoln. They also fall in love with two princesses: Elizabeth and Joanna; however, an evil duke prevents this, and orders Bill and Ted to be executed. They are saved by Billy the Kid and Socrates, making their escape to another time period. After they pass their history finals, Rufus returns with the princesses, who become a part of Wyld Stallyns, and gives Bill and Ted new electric guitars. Rufus explains to Bill and Ted that in the year 2688, because of their music, war and poverty would end, the planets would align in harmony (allowing contact with all forms of life, from extraterrestrials to common household pets), and that "it's excellent for dancing". Later in the sequel, Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey, they are killed by evil android versions of themselves sent by a villain from the future, named Chuck De Nomolos, who detests the society Bill and Ted created. They meet Death and along the way go through Hell, where they see their worst moments. They later have no choice but to challenge The Grim Reaper to a series of common board games, and after many wins against him, they go to Heaven where they meet God. Bill and Ted then come back to life and stop the evil androids with good android versions of themselves created by an alien called Station. Lyrics [Note: Bill's solo lines are in blue, Ted's solo lines are in dark red, and both of them rapping at the same time is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' Bill's mom is hot, but that joke was most heinous. I've heard better insults drop from Socrates' anus. That's my stepmom, Ted! Let's keep it excellent between us, And show these Boy Scouts how it goes in San Dimas! We're quick when we spit like Billy the Kid with his guns, And you'll be verbally kicked in the nut-Sacagawea puns! A teen mom carried you and your troops? They should have let the baby lead, and put you in the papoose, And if those native dudes knew what white dudes were gonna do, They woulda stopped you in Dakota! They should totally Sioux! Why don't you go back to exploring Napoleon's old swamps? Or you'll discover your Corps most triumphantly stomped! 'Verse 2:' Man, they totally burned us. I feel like such a doofus. What do we do? I don't know. 'Rufus:' Be excellent. 'Bill & Ted:' Rufus! He's right, dude! We don't have to take this kind of abuse From some Paul Bunyan dudes in potato sack shoes! You rode a river one direction; we travel four dimensions, Rescue bodacious babes, and get back for detention! I've seen your future, Mr. Lewis, and I don't want to be rude, But spoiler alert: You totally kill yourself, dude! So we offer you peace with these resplendent medallions, And we claim this battle for the Wyld Stallyns! Trivia *They are the fifth team rappers to appear in Season 4. *They are the fourth and fifth fictional rappers associated with time-travel, with the first three being Captain Kirk, Doc Brown, and the Doctor, prior to the Terminator. *Nice Peter originally wanted Smosh to portray Bill and Ted; however, Smosh disliked the idea as they didn't know much about the characters. *They are the first rappers to come from a non blockbuster movie Gallery Weedus-Dickus-1.png|Mary Gutfleisch's sketch of Bill and Ted as plants classified as "Weedus Dickus" Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD